The Little Thinker
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Weena tells the story of what happened after the Time Traveler left.
1. Introduction

My name is Weena. I come from a faraway land. Far away in time, that is. All the way in the year 802,701. But lately, I have ended up in your time. Allow me to explain what happened.

First, let me explain that in 802,701, the time period I come from, there are two groups of people: the Eloi, and the Morlocks. (I, by the way, am an Eloi.) The Morlocks live underground and come out at night to capture Eloi to eat. Once that nearly happened to me! But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me start from the beginning.

One summer day in 802,701, some of the Eloi, myself included, were swimming in the river. Suddenly, I lost my footing and got carried off by the current. I didn't expect anyone to rescue me, because Eloi generally don't care about such things. But I did get rescued. My rescuer was a man who called himself the Time Traveler. He was tall, had brown hair, and wore strange-looking clothes with places in them to put flowers.

After the Time Traveler rescued me, I followed him nearly everywhere. I say "nearly" because once he went down a shaft leading to the Morlocks' home, and I was too scared to follow. Anyway, the Time Traveler told me about the time period he came from, and he said he wanted to bring me back with him. I was eager to go, because he told me there were no Morlocks in his home time. But that's when it happened.

One night, the Time Traveler and I were outside when Morlocks came attacking. That's when the Morlocks nearly captured and ate me. I felt something grabbing at my feet, and when I realized it was a Morlock, I screamed. The Morlock let go in surprise, but I was still so scared that I fainted.

I came to the next morning, but I saw no sign of the Time Traveler. I realized what had happened: he thought I was dead and left for his own time by himself. I thought I would never see him again. Little did I know I was wrong!

* * *

 _So Weena has described the events of the book from her perspective. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
_


	2. The Legend of the Little Thinker

That day, I hurried to one of the buildings, where I saw my friends, Nika and Lifi. "I hear there was a stranger here this last week," said Lifi.

"A stranger?" I asked. Then I realized who she was talking about. "Oh, you mean the Time Traveler!"

"You know him?" asked Lifi. She and Nika were looking at me strangely.

"Yes, Lifi, I know him," I answered. "He just left this morning. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Weena, have you heard of the legend of the Little Thinker?" asked Nika.

"The Little Thinker?" I repeated. "No, I haven't."

So Nika and Lifi explained it to me.

"The Little Thinker," Nika began, "was an Eloi with a vivid imagination. One day, when she was eight years old, she was having trouble swimming when a stranger came and rescued her."

As Nika explained this, I remembered the river and how the Time Traveler came to my rescue.

"The Thinker was fond of the stranger," Lifi continued, "but then one night they decided to sleep out in the open. Then the Morlocks attacked. The stranger, thinking the Little Thinker was dead, decided to leave without her."

As Lifi told this part of the story, I pictured the Time Traveler in my mind, leaving me behind in the forest and searching for what he called his Time Machine.

"Eventually, however," continued Nika, "the stranger, thinking that perhaps the Little Thinker was still alive, came back to look for her."

In my mind, I could picture the Time Traveler coming back in his Machine to look for me.

"Then more strangers came," added Lifi, "each one having something very strange about them! Some had red noses and strange ears, and were covered in dark hair, others had no arms."

I pictured the other strangers in my mind. They did, indeed, look very strange.

Nika continued the story from there. "One night, the Morlocks didn't bother coming to snatch any Eloi. That night, they slept instead."

"The next day," continued Lifi, "the Little Thinker was found by one of the new strangers. This new stranger brought the Thinker with him to where he had come from, but not before showing her to the original stranger."

I could picture one of the new strangers finding me and bringing me to the Time Traveler, then bringing me with him to where he'd come from. Or maybe _when_ he'd come from. Maybe this new stranger had traveled through time as well! I had to learn more. "Tell me about the Little Thinker," I told Nika and Lifi.

"Well," said Nika, "as was mentioned before, the Thinker was an eight-year old Eloi girl with a vivid imagination. However, no one knows who she was or when she lived."

This got me thinking. If no one knew when the Little Thinker lived, could it be that the events of the legend haven't happened yet? Could the legend of the Thinker have been written by the Time Traveler, or perhaps some other stranger who had visited 802,701 during or after those events?

Another thing got me thinking, too: the similarity of the legend and my experience. The Thinker was rescued by a stranger when she was swimming. So was I. The Thinker had been left for dead by the stranger. So had I. Not only that, Nika described the Thinker as an eight-year-old Eloi girl with a vivid imagination! That described me exactly! I wondered if, perhaps, _I_ was the Little Thinker!

After all this, I went to see if the Time Traveler had returned.

* * *

 _So now you know where I got the fic's title from. But did you notice the BFDI reference I put in?_

 _If you didn't, I'll tell you where it is. It has to do with Lifi's name. You see, her name is pronounced like "Leafy". That's right, like Leafy from BFDI._

 _As you might have figured out, I imagine Weena as being around eight years old. In case you don't know, this fic is based on the book, not any of the movies.  
_

 _In the next chapter, will Weena find out whether or not she really **is** the Little Thinker? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Getting Ready

I knew that if the Time Traveler was going to return, I wanted to learn his language. But how would I do so? Well, as it turned out, there was an Eloi named Koyni who knew the language well. He had learned it from reading books. Yes, there are books in my home time. Most of them are so old that they're heavily fragile, but there were some that were kept in airtight cases so they wouldn't collect dust. The ones that were from those cases were the ones Koyni read to learn the Time Traveler's language.

"Koyni," I asked him, "I need some help with something."

"Like what?" asked Koyni.

"Remember that stranger who came here earlier this year?"

"How could anyone forget?" replied Koyni.

"I thought you'd remember him," I said, pleased that he did. "I need help learning his language. I thought that if he returns, I'd like to be able to talk to him in his language."

"I'd be glad to help!" said Koyni.

Now, it's been said that when an Eloi _really_ puts their mind to something, they can learn very quickly. That's what happened with me. With Koyni's help, and due to the fact that I _really_ put my mind to it, I quickly learned the Time Traveler's language, which, as I learned from Koyni, is called English. In fact, I learned so quickly that I was able to write this story in English. (Although I did so when I arrived in your time.)

Equipped with this new knowledge, I was ready to see whether or not I really was the Little Thinker. But how could I know for sure if I didn't know whether or not, each night, the Morlocks would be out?

That's when I remembered something. I knew that there were some Eloi who watched for Morlock activity when it was starting to get dark. If the Morlocks were asleep one night, those Eloi would know and inform the rest of us. So that way, I'd know whether or not, each night, the Morlocks were out.

All I had to do now was wait.

* * *

 _Koyni's name is pronounced like "Coiny". Yes, it's another BFDI reference._

 _In the original book, the Eloi don't speak English. I figured there might be some Eloi who actually knew English, and that the Time Traveler just didn't meet any of them. So if that was the case, Weena would have heard English before, but now **she** wants to learn it._

 _So Weena hasn't found out whether or not she really **is** the Little Thinker yet. But will she find out in the next chapter? You'll just have to see!  
_


	4. Wonderland WABAC

A month passed before I heard reports of strange Morlock activity. Evidently, the Morlocks got lost in a forest during the day, and it was getting dark when they reached their shafts. When they got there, they decided to sleep that night because they were so tired from trying to find the shafts.

I knew that if I really was the Little Thinker, the next day would definitely be the day a stranger would find me and take me to his own time. And when I looked around, I saw strangers everywhere. I first came across a white furry creature with long ears. He was looking at a round, gold object and saying that he was late. "Late for what?" I asked him, but he kept on running.

The next stranger was a little girl like me! Well, almost like me. Her hair was longer than mine and she wore a blue dress. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Alice," the other girl answered. "Have you seen a white rabbit?"

"Does he keep saying he's late for something?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" Alice answered.

"In that case, he went that way," I told her, pointing in the direction the rabbit went.

"Thank you," said Alice, and off she went after the white rabbit. I went in the other direction. It was clear that I wouldn't be going to Alice's home time. Next I met another white furry creature and a boy with red hair.

The white furry creature's name was Mr. Peabody. The boy's name was Sherman. Mr. Peabody told me that there was some sort of contest going on in 802,701.

"Let me know what you find out," I replied. "I'd love to be in a contest. I've heard of many different kinds of contests, but I've never been in one."

* * *

 _Little does Weena know that the contest already involves her!_

 _There's something strange about the 802,701 visitors. Mr. Peabody and Sherman already have a time machine, so they can visit 802,701. But what are Alice and the White Rabbit doing here? Maybe they ran into Time (who was mentioned in the original book). Or maybe there was a time machine somewhere in Wonderland._

 _But if Weena thought **those** visitors were strange, she'll meet some stranger strangers in the next chapter!_


End file.
